wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Shielder
Eric Pelham, known as Shielder, is the son of Neil and Sarah Pelham, the younger brother of Crystal Pelham, and a member of New Wave. Personality Shielder was a hero, protecting many people in his career and saving many lives when Leviathan attacked Brockton Bay. Appearance As Shielder, Eric wears a white bodysuit with a blue-tinted visor and a blue shield motif while also dying his hair blue.Cast page Abilities and Powers Eric has a power set identical to his mother and older sister - flight, the ability to project hard light blasts, and create forcefields around himself Buzz 7.9 Though his talents primarily lay in his ability to create forcefields, with his other two powers being relatively weak, e.g. his flight speed was the slowest in the family. However his range was still decent.Edit by Wildbow to Shielder Not on the list of retracted edits.“We had to match speed to Eric, and he was the slowest." - excerpt from Torch 7.7My cousin Eric had had the range but his beams were weak. My Aunt Sarah had been middle of the road. Crystal had the strongest beams of the three, the strongest top speed and carrying ability to her flight. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 His signature shields were a bright blue. He has shown the ability to shape his forcefields at will and fix their position in midair without any grounding. In addition, his forcefields were strong enough to withstand the full force of one of Leviathan's tidal waves though the effort drained and left him weak. Afterward, he was barely able to fly and create forcefields, his reserves exhausted.Extermination 8.3 History Shielder went out with the rest of New Wave in an attempt to stop the Empire Eighty-Eight's capes. He fought alongside Flashbang and Brandish against Krieg, Victor, Othala and Alabaster. When Purity blasted a rooftop in an attempt to hit Glory Girl, Shielder deflected the blast with a shield.Buzz 7.9 Shielder accompanied New Wave to the Protectorate HQ after the Endbringer sirens went of. He sat with his teammates next to the Brockton Bay Wards, but didn't join in with the conversation the Wards were having. He then listened to Legend as he told them about what was going on before he began to divide them into teams. Extermination 8.1 Sometime afterward, Shielder noticed an incoming tidal wave and shouted for those near him to go to him. He waited until the last second before erecting a forcefield bubble around him and the capes that had managed to get to him. Leviathan passed and Shielder fell to his knees as if the effort of holding back the water following Leviathan was more difficult. Still, Shielder managed to keep his forcefield up until Eidolon and Myrddin cleared the street. He then joined the pursuit against Leviathan. Shielder later created another shield to prevent him and his sister from being pulverized by Leviathan's afterimage. His shield flickered a second later before Leviathan lashed out with his tail towards them. Laserdream put up a forcefield bubble only for Leviathan to wrap his tail around it and pull them down with him as he fell. When Laserdream's forcefield broke, the tail wrapped around Shielder's body and Laserdream's arm. Laserdream managed to blast her way free, but Shielder was unable to escape. He was killed when Leviathan brought down his upper body against the ragged edge of a building they were passing.Extermination 8.3 His name was later added to the Endbringer monument. Trivia *His name is fairly self explanatory, given his focus on forcefields. The simplicity of this codename might be rooted in his youth and the fact that he apparently got his powers fairly early on in life (and was thus less educated and mature when he picked his name). *Shielder's 'color' on New Wave is a light blue. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Mover Category:Shaker Category:Heroes Category:New Wave Category:Pelham Family Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters